Firsts
by Troubled-heart-folded
Summary: Danny/Lacey and a bit of fluff


**Danny/Lacey. I fucked around with the idea of first crushes and sort of popped out this little story. It takes weird tone shift somewhere in the middle cause I left it and came back to it later. You'll figure it out. anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**First**

"Do you want more, honey?"

An innocent enough question. Danny felt this strange pinch everywhere. In his ears, in his palms. He gripped tighter to his metal chair, and thickly swallowed "Yes, ma'am."

She leaned over him and placed another slice of chocolate cake on his Dixie plate. Smelling of creamy lotion and chlorine, she forced Danny to savor the moment, committing it to memory.

He watched her put her fingers to her lips and lick the white icing off. "It's good isn't it?" she goaded him.

Tess, lounging comfortably in her chair, looked on and smirked at the scene. These Green Grove moms with their matching SUVs and immaculate lawns and saccharine sweet voices made them damn near impossible to resist. These motherwomen, with their soothing, well practiced touches, new the game quite well, and played it fiercely. Poor, sweet Danny, like a mouse in a trap.

"Yes ma'am." Yes to everything. God, he liked her a lot. And Danny didn't even like girls. But, then again, Judy Porter was no girl. She was a woman, who was always happy to see him walk through her front door, trailing behind Lacey and Jo, backpack in hand. Judy Porter, with her great big eyes, soft brown skin and dimples on her cheeks. She just. . . Thrilled. And in a bathing suit, no less. He was practically seeing her naked, he shuddered excitedly to think. It was a one piece, of course. But still, it clung to the skin, hugged her in nice places.

He tucked into his second slice contentedly. Lacey's 11th birthday party, which meant that his own wouldn't be too far behind. Lacey had always teased him about being older than him, even if it was only by a couple of weeks.

She was so pretty and warm and brown. And he liked that. Was that okay? His mum and dad said it was. That of course was okay to like somebody who didn't look like you. Still, he wasn't sure. Not that his crush was a pressing issue or anything. He still had his baby fat, and his best friends, who were girls by the way, were taller than him.

"Danny come on, get in the water." Jo called.

"Yeah, loser, get in." Lacey teased.

"Lacey!" Mrs. Porter scolded gently, leaning forward in her chair. "Don't mind my oldest there. She can be quite the handful." she said leaning over to Karen's side.

"Don't I know it. Its like once Jo went into the second grade, boom, attitude, just like that. Where does that come from?" Tess giggled back.

Judy laughed, and turning to Karen, said, "I tell you one thing, you were smart to have a boy." She leaned back and eyed Danny, "My sister said your sons love you forever. Especially one as cute as yours." Judy remarked .

"Mom, can I?" Danny asked desperately. He walked over to the pools edge and thought, "she thinks I'm cute?" before splashing in.

/

_2014_

Makeout session, head reeling, cheeks flushing, dimpled, dimpled everywhere. No one kissed like Danny Desai, all sweet and forceful. He let her hands get caught in his silky brown hair, nails in his back. Clawing away, trying to get a grip back on her sanity, and losing it._ Losing it._

Every time they were alone together, she couldn't help but to think about getting him naked. She knew he'd thought the same.

"Could I ask you one of those is stupid un-PC questions?" Lacey asked demurely.

"God, how I do love those." He sighed.

"Fine, smart ass, never mind." she chuckled, elbowing him.

"Nope, spill it."

"In general, what does your dream girl_ look_ like?"

"What's so politically incorrect about that?" Danny said dumbly.

"You know. . ." Lacey started. Boys could be so clueless sometimes. "I like Indian guys who have long dark hair, and big brown eyes, pierced ears and. . . secret tattoos that nobody's supposed to know about. But that could be a chicken or the egg type of thing."

"Chicken or the egg?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it. Wondering which came first? Have I always liked Indian guys? Or did I like them because you were my first crush?"

"Oh okay, I get it." Danny said dramatically. He'd understood the question, knew what it meant. His girlfriend had wanted to know what he was into, so to speak. "I was your first crush?"

"Well, you and Robert Pattison- from Goblet of Fire, not Twilight." she clarified.

He chuckled, lacing his fingers into hers,

"So,"

"So, what?"

"Come on, Danny! Get really real with me right now. What is your favorite flavor?"

"I like girls that look like you, Lacey. I always have. Chicken, egg, whatever."

"Mmmm," Lacey purred. She crawled over him, kissed him long and wet on the mouth. "Good answer."

"You like that one, huh? I'll have to write that down."

She sat up quickly, "Ooh, segue- who was your first crush? Was it Jo? I'll kill you if you say it was Jo."

"Nah, it wasn't Jo." He mumbled before along pause. He thought back to that day at the pool and the many days to follow when he would get that melted feeling. The warmth and the innocence of something that never was, never could have been. The crush.

He mused over the transformation of his own feelings as he grew from a child to where he was. He realized that what he felt as a man and what he felt as a boy were both entirely different. One feeling was of fascination, infatuation, and the other feeling was of the body, the mind. He decided to lie our of some need for self)preservation.

"Brenda Song from Disney Channel." he finally said.

"She was a cutie." Lacey mumbled, making light circles around his chest.

"Yeah, she was." He sighed back

"

aid.


End file.
